It'll be the death of you
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: When Tony uses the Unibeam, he overpowers his Arc reactor,(yes i refuse to believe he got it removed) and is hospitalized. How will the team react to the fact that he would readily sacrifice himself for them. Will Tony recover? Will the team be annoyed? Rated T just in case! -Raven
1. Chapter 1

The first time they found out, he meant to use it.

Tony used his thrusters to hover above a robot in an alley way, getting ready to take it down with his lasers. After he took care of the lone bot, he flew back out into the main road, and stopped in shock. There were too many of them. An army of robots marched down the road, swarming over cars and obstacles. Tony spotted his team, a small group being overrun by the horde of robots. Tony asked JARVIS to run a scan on the probability of the team dying and the probability of successfully getting rid of all the robots.

"Probability of death – 78%

Probability of success – 34%" JARVIS' British tone informed Tony of the team's chances. Tony shook his head. He couldn't let them die. But the only way he could get rid of that many robots was... Tony tilted his head and looked down at the glow of his Arc Reactor.

The Unibeam.

Tony took a deep breath, and then activated his com.

"Hey guys."  
"Tony this isn't the time-"

"Get away. Get at least twenty feet away from the bots."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just go. I have a plan." Tony watched solemnly as the team scurried away. He landed around fifteen feet away from the bots, and took a big breath. "It was nice working with you guys."  
"What are you going to die?" Clint jokingly said.  
"Hopefully not." Tony heard Clint's voice trail off.

"Oh…"

Tony took a big breath, and told JARVIS to activate the Unibeam and divert all power to it. Tony closed his eyes, and felt the power of the Unibeam power up. As it fired up, Tony swung the Unibeam in an arc, taking out the robots in waves. As the robots got blasted into oblivion, Tony fell to his knees, but he kept on going at it, taking out the last of the robots. He could hear the voices of his team in his com, but he kept on going. His vision was going black around the edges, and he could barely hold his weight on his knees. As the last robots exploded, Tony heard the faint voice of JARVIS echo in his helmet.

"Sir the suit is powering down. Your Arc Reactor is heavily damaged." JARVIS then shut off, and the suit went dark. Tony heard the sound of his suit hitting the ground, and uttered one final word before passing out.

"Oh crud."

The world went black. Or blacker then it already was.

Team POV-

The team rushed over to Tony, rolling him over, and gasped in shock. The Arc Reactors' light was out. Hulk quickly tore off the chest plate, and the faceplate, and they saw that Tony's face was slack, and…

He wasn't breathing.

The team rushed into action, pulling the suit off of him, while Natasha called for SHIELD medics. Clint performed CPR, and got Tony breathing again. Steve hoisted Tony up, bridal style, and carried him over to the quinjet. As they arrived at the helicarrier, a group of medics rushed a stretcher over, and ported Tony away, leaving the team to go explain what happened to Fury.

This was going to be fun,

AN- I know I know. VERY short. But, please review for more? =3 Hope I got everything right!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm the human equivalent of a trashcan. Please kill me.**

 **-** **Toodles**

"What the hell happened out there?!" Fury banged his fist on the table.

"Well, We were being over-run by the bots, and Tony was taking care of some in an alley, and we heard him telling us to get away, by at least twenty or so feet, so we fell back, and before we could do anything, he landed in front of us, and he fired of his uni-beam. Even when he fell to his knees he kept on going, until he passed out, but not before all the robots were taken out, and they we rushed him here." Steve looked down. "He sacrificed himself for us."

"His Uni-beam can do that?!" Fury yelled out.

"We didn't know! We didn't even know what he was planning!" Clint shrugged. As Fury opened his mouth to say more, a nurse burst into the room. She looked around, and hastily apologized to Fury, then turned to the Avengers.

"Mr. Stark is awake. He is a bit groggy, but he should be up to see you." The nurse then turned, and started to walk towards the door. "Follow me please."

The Avengers rushed after her, and began a long walk through the bustling hallways of the helicarrier.

Tony's POV-

Tony sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in an empty hospital room, with an oxygen mask strapped to his head. He was shirtless, his arc reactor glowing bright blue. His legs were covered by a blanket, and as he looked around, there were no windows, and the door looked to be locked. The walls were a bleak grey, and Tony guessed he was in the helicarrier. Before he could move, or think anymore, the door was opened, and a nurse walked in, followed by the Avengers. Tony looked up, his chocolate brown eyes meeting the eyes of the Avengers.

"H-hi, guys."

"Tony! Natasha walked over, and then smacked Tony on the side of the head.

"What the heck?!" Tony shouted out, staring at Natasha, shock in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Tell you what?"  
"That the uni-beam could FREAK  
"Um. Because you would've freaked out? Like you're doing now?"  
"Tony. You суицидальные Идиот!"  
"Um. What?"  
"Tony. If you ever do something like that again, I will seriously smack you across the face. Как я клянусь. Тони, ты идиот. Я буду пороть вам сто раз и использовать вдовам укуса на вас. Так что ничего подобного не делать снова. Хорошо?!"

"Well I have no clue what you just said. So... Maybe?"

"Just don't risk your life again." Natasha glared. Tony looked to the others for help, but they looked back at him, a serious look in their eyes.

"Um. Okay?" Tony muttered, while thinking furiously. 'They really care about me?'

"Yes we care about you, Tony!" Bruce yelled. Tony looked up eyes wide. He had said that out loud?!

"Oh, um, uh. Can I leave here soon?" Tony muttered.

"If the doctor says it's fine. You'll have to stay overnight, but then you can leave. We'll be back for you tomorrow. Then we're going to have a serious chat about your safety." Steve sternly instructed  
"O-okay." Tony then laid down, and rolled to his side, closing his eyes, hoping they would leave soon.

"Bye Tony." Steve walked out.  
"Bye." Natasha walked out.  
"Be safe." Thor skipped out.  
"Don't be an idiot Tony." Bruce ruffled Tony's hair, then left, leaving Tony alone in the hospital room. Tony rolled onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling. Looking at a clock that was over on the wall, he saw that it was only 3:14 PM. It was going to be a long wait.


End file.
